A Story's Past
by Itonami
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya's bittersweet past revolved around a young woman whom he would have never loved if Fate had not intervened. [Byakuya x Hisana]
1. Meeting Her

**Itonami:** I'm back with an actual story rather than one-shots. After reading 178 and 179, I just had to dedicate a fic to Byakuya and Hisana. Wow, even though it was short, the story was just so beautiful. I had to write something.

Hopefully, I get to finish this fic. I tend to start and stop some. Please read and review! Tell me if you like it or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Meeting Her_

Kuchiki Byakuya gracefully strolled down a beaten path toward the meeting house in Inuzuri. He was asked to come, being the head of one of the four noble houses, to make a judgment call.

"To need me in such a trivial matter…" He trailed off without saying the last few words, as if it was too troublesome to waste his breath on them. His finely chiseled face was set in a small frown.

Random villagers bowed to him respectfully and made a path for the noble. He was wearing a black kimono and his traditional white scarf around his neck. The Kuchiki's tall regal figure stood out stunningly amongst the poorly clothed souls.

Once Byakuya arrived at the meeting place, a servant scuttled out nervously and bowed. "Kuchiki-sama, this way please."

Kuchiki took off his shoes and coolly waited as the servant scrambled to put it neatly with the other shoes. He followed the usher down the hallway and stopped in front of two beautiful mahogany doors, highly polished and clean. A pair of golden handles was turned and the doors were pushed open, revealing a long table with numerous people seated around it. All of them stood and bowed to Byakuya. He bowed in return courteously.

"What is the urgent issue?" He asked as he took his own seat near the head of the table.

An older man, one of Soul Society's elders, coughed and began to speak. "Now that we have our last member, let us begin. Bring forth Utaka Hisana."

The grand doors were once again opened and a petite figure entered between two guards. She raised her eyes and quickly lowered them; the room full of men seemed to make her uncomfortable and nervous. Hisana fidgeted with the coarse material of her kimono as she slightly shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Kuchiki raised his fine eyebrow. When his spoke, his deep, rich voice made her jump. "Who is she?"

Faces turned to look at him. He met all of their eyes one by one. Each one dropped their gaze. The elder at the head of the table spoke gently. "Utaka-san just recently died in the real world. Her mother's family was a well respected name around here, the Matamori family, but all of you know that the entire family had been wiped out by hollows.

"Since we can't have such a bloodline go to waste, I have called all four noble houses to request that she be married into one of your families."

An immediate tremor of murmurs and whispers made its way through the people at the table. Kuchiki took the opportunity to investigate the young woman. Standing, he made his way almost noiselessly toward her, who was too buy staring at the grains in the wood.

He did not disturb her study and actually did one of his own. Dark eyes searched her figure. The way she stood with small, delicate shoulders indicated she was soft spoken and gentle. Her arms were thin and her feet tiny. She had jet black hair, quite like his, and her ears were rightly proportioned with her head. Her head…was actually a little bit more on the large side compared to the rest of her body. A thick strand of hair ran over her forehead and off to one side of her small button nose. What was the most striking about her were her eyes.

They were a deep blue, almost a shade of violet, and they looked straight in to his unwaveringly, though they seemed to be a little shy. Hisana blinked but he didn't, and he let his charcoal orbs gaze straight into her heart.

Hisana didn't know what to do when she first noticed that he was standing not one meter from her. When she looked up (she had to considerably since he casually towered over her), the first thing she noticed about him was how flawless his face was.

It was smooth and angular, complete with a long sharp nose and a nice chin. The man's eyes were dark and mysterious and held a look of pride and energy. He wore a katana at his side which was partially covered by his lengthy white haori. When she took a step back, he took as step up front.

"Utaka…Hisana…" He said slowly, articulating each word carefully and smoothly. Byakuya's deep, velvet voice almost sent chills down her spine.

"Hai…?" Hisana answered, forcing herself not to pathetically stutter in front of such nobility.

"The others," he indicated to the other men by how his irises moved to the corners of his eyes to see them, "are discussing your marriage."

"I don't seem to have much choice." She offered up a smile, something that seemed to change the structure of her face. "A man explained that there are four noble houses. I am to choose the one I think I will be most happy with."

There was a note of sadness in her voice. Kuchiki nodded just slightly. "All will be well."

Hisana gazed up at him again, this time hope filling her eyes, as she bowed again. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sama."

He returned to his seat and sat calmly as he waited for the various discussions to close. The man in charge of the meeting stood. "It has been decided. A unanimous decision has been made concerning Utaka Hisana. Kuchiki Byakuya, we have chosen you to marry this young woman. Do you agree?"

Time in itself halted. Kuchiki stared at Hisana, who stood still with shock written all over her face. The declaration had taken him by surprise and he paused to consider what they had decided for him: a wife of no noble blood to bear his children and carry on the Kuchiki line.

But he dare not disobey what an elder asked of him.

"If Utaka-san will agree." He spoke softly.

All heads turned toward the woman and eyes drilled holes into her. Hisana gulped visibly. "H-Hai." She nodded hesitatingly

The tension in the room instantly released and everyone had smiles on their faces again. One by one, the men began to leave, congratulating Hisana and Byakuya as they went by.

Without meaning to, she smiled shyly up at him but Kuchiki pretended not to notice. He swept out of the room, briefly stopped to vaguely glance at her to make sure she was following him. She hurried after him, much like the servant man from before.

Upon reaching the outdoors, Hisana breathed in the fresh air and felt her body completely relax. She kept close to the tall man, two steps behind him out of respect, as they traveled up the path to the Kuchiki mansion.

The manor was a sight to see. It was enormous and explicate in every detail. The oriental porch was so clean she was afraid to trail in even the smallest amount of dirt. Hisana didn't dare touch anything once inside the huge house. Her husband-to-be led her down a series of long hallways and finally arrived at a private room. A shoji door stood closed.

"Grandfather, I have come to bring news."

For a long time, there was no answer until the door slid open and an aged woman stood before them. Her small, hooded eyes graced over Hisana and then to the patriarch of the Kuchiki house. She stepped back and Kuchiki entered first.

Byakuya knelt on the tatami-covered floor and Hisana did the same quickly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to follow his every fluid movement.

"Why have you brought her here?" A ragged, shallow voice rasped out.

"The elders have requested that I marry this woman into our family. She is from the Matamori family, a family long decimated by hollows."

A small grunt of recognition followed the mention of the Matamori. Hisana dared to lift her face a little to take a look at the old man speaking. He appeared so ancient that she was afraid he would collapse any second. His skin was wrinkly and brown and his face was almost entirely hidden by extended bushes of white hair above his eye sockets and below and above his mouth area.

"I knew a Matamori about two hundred years ago. An honorable man…talented shinigami…He saved my life countless times. He was my vice-captain." Each spoken word jiggled his beard in such a peculiar that made Hisana giggle.

The old man lifted his heavy eyebrow to look at her more closely with his dimming sight.

The young woman smiled shyly yet cheerfully that it took him by surprise. "You seem like a very kind person, ojii-sama. I wish to make you and this family happy. I wish to make Kuchiki-sama happy. I will do my best. Please, do with me as you like." She bowed kneeling, touching her forehead to the cool floor.

Byakuya stared at the female beside him with wide eyes. She just sounded so sincere and wise. He looked to his grandfather who was looking severely at the woman.

The old man spoke again. "Our Byakuya needs a woman like you. We will be proud to have you in this family. I will personally arrange the ceremony. You may go now."

Byakuya stood and bowed. He waited for his wife-to-be to get up which she did shortly. Instead of walking to the door, Hisana went to kneel once again before the grandfather and said, "Thank you, ojii-sama," and kissed the old man's balding head. She bowed again and left, leaving a shocked, flustered man behind in the room.

The couple walked down the hall way together. Now that Kuchiki took a closer look at his betrothed, she was tall enough to reach his shoulder. Not an hour ago did she seem smaller and even more petite.

He led her to a different part of the manor, the sleeping quarters. Byakuya slid open the door to reveal a very spacious bedroom with only a low desk and two dressers occupying it. He gave her a look. "This will be our bedroom. For now, you will sleep in the room next door."

Hisana looked at the room, knowing that in a few days she would be sleeping with a semi-stranger. She decided that she needed to get to know him a little before the wedding. After all, what else was a soon-to-be-bride supposed to do?

Before she could even open her mouth, he unknowingly cut her off. "Dinner is always promptly at six. You may walk around and familiarize yourself with the mansion. I have business to attend to."

Disappointed, she watched him turn on his heel and walk away, leaving her behind like politely discarded garbage. Hisana sighed and entered the room next door to his and looked around. It was only slightly smaller and an empty dresser kept to its place against the far wall. There was an oval mirror above the dresser and she looked into it, seeing her reflection. Her hair wasn't in its best condition. She would have to ask where the bath was later.

Hisana looked around the room and thought to at least get to know some of the people here. Walking around, there were many bodies ambling around, some conversing while others walked by themselves.

She tried to greet them but non would even glance her way. Hisana felt despair starting to rise within her heart and she knew not what to do with such feelings. The only time she felt like this was…how she regretted that day.

Her troubled mind came to rest when she came upon a small man-made stream in the backyard, just in view of her window. The young lady delighted in simplicities. Wrapping her kimono closer to her, she went out to meet the waters and sit by on the rocks. Like the stream, sudden bouts of tears slid down her face. It was near a stream where she had left. A body of water meant more people to find.

The sun was already setting when she became focused again. Hisana sighed and got up, a bit stiff from sitting down for so long. She bent down to swish her hand around in the little rivulet. It was cool and the touch of it reenergized her again. She felt better enough to take on what Soul Society had to offer.

"Come in, Utaka-san! You'll catch a cold!" A kind voice called from behind her. The petite girl turned to see a chubby woman waving to her.

"Hello! What is your name?" She called over as she walked up to the stranger.

"I'm one of the caretakers of this mansion. I'm Tsumoto Yukimi. Now, little lady, you shouldn't be outside all alone. Kuchiki-sama would be much displeased. It's almost dinnertime. I found out about the sudden marriage arrangements an hour ago. I was searching for you through the entire building! What a workout!" Yukimi was obviously the talkative type. Hisana liked that.

At dinner, Hisana was seated at the right of where Kuchiki Byakuya was supposed to sit. He was not there. Someone informed her that his division was taking care of some hollow business. The old grandfather from before was sitting at the other end of the low table, opposite from Byakuya. He was served first then, surprisingly enough, Hisana was served second. The food was delicious and she had to make a conscientious effort not to spill or start eating like crazy. Luckily, she survived through the dining and she watched as servants came to take her plates away.

"Byakuya isn't here, so I will announce his wedding engagement." The old man spoke from his end of the table. His voice was stronger now and less frail. It demanded respect and attention. "Utaka Hisana will be married to Byakuya in seven days. She is from the Matamori clan from one and a half centuries ago. I expect you all to welcome her. If you give her a hard time, I give her the right to come to me and tell me. Then, I will deal with you personally."

There was a chorus of 'hai' and they were all dismissed. The old man had to be helped up. Of course, Hisana was the first to be at his side to support him. When he was on his feet, he patted her cheek. "Byakuya likes to eat alone. He will be here. Just wait and see."

She nodded and bid him good night. Hisana took her place at the table and waited.

And waited…

Kuchiki Byakuya entered the dining room, the candles melting lower and lower. His keen eyes could barely make out the little form of his betrothed lying on her side, sound asleep. He frowned deeply. What was she doing here?

With a little bit of annoyance (he did want to eat), Kuchiki gently scooped her up in his arms easily as if she weighed nothing. He started to her room when she stirred. He stopped. Hisana blinked open her eyes and found herself in a place soft and warm. "Ku-Kuchiki-sama?"

"Why were you sleeping in the dining room? I have told you where your room is."

She blushed. "I waited for you to come home. I'm sure you're hungry, Kuchiki-sama."

"Go to sleep. I come back late every night. You should not stay up." He told her sternly yet gently, as he cradled her against him. He didn't know why he liked the feeling of her against him so much. He did not indulge in sexual emotions or actions.

"I have displeased you." She said angrily, mostly angered at herself.

"You have done nothing. Go to sleep." Kuchiki dropped her off at her room.

Hisana bowed to him and softly told him to sleep well. She would ask him what shinigami, hollows, and the third division were tomorrow.

After making sure she was in bed, he went back to the dining room where he was served fresh rice and side dishes. Byakuya sighed inaudibly. The number of hollows had been great that night. His division had barely handled it. It had only been a training session. In the end, he had to kill off the big ones so that his division wouldn't get wiped out.

He set down his chopsticks and stood. He would have to go out on a walk tonight. He was too tired to sleep and there were too much things in his head.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, my first chapter is done. I hope it didn't suck or anything. T-T I was thinking more on the lines of "sweet" or "cute." What do you think?

Next chapter: Finding Him


	2. Finding Him

**Itonami:**Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Finding Him

* * *

_

After that night, Hisana did not see her husband-to-be for two days. He was away, apparently, and fighting hollows again. Besides that piece of bad news, she found out what shinigami were. They were a group of talented people who fought the hollows and kept Soul Society safe. They were like the police in the human realm.

Back in her new home, she was allowed to wander into town as long as she had somebody accompany her. She went frequently, up to five times a day, since she didn't have much to do back at the mansion. Hisana discovered many treasures as she walked among the villagers. Beautiful flowers in which she had never seen before were being sold in bouquets and she spotted little stands that displayed amazing colored fruit.

A young man was selling one of the many different sorts of flowers at a stand. He was a handsome fellow and he smiled at her as she approached. "Good afternoon, miss! Would you like a flower for your hair?" He asked, holding out a wonderful white rose of some sort.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't have any money. I just wanted to look."

He cocked his head to one side. "Well, the price for this flower is your name. So, may I ask what your name is?"

Hisana laughed. "It's Utaka Hisana. Thank you very much." He handed her the flower.

She bowed and smiled again. He pointed to himself. "I'm here everyday. Come visit. Selling flowers do get boring after awhile."

So she promised and left.

Dinner went by uneventfully and she was sitting by the creek again. Solemn tears traced her cheek and fell into the water. Hisana wished for something more. She desired a friendship with the man who was to be her husband very soon. If she wanted to by happy…no, she didn't deserve to be happy. Not after what she did...

* * *

On the third day, the grandfather called her to keep him company. Hisana sat at his feet while he told stories about the days when he was a shinigami captain. As much as she was fond of the old man, she loved his stories even more.

Suddenly, in the middle of one of his stories, he looked at her closely. Gazing her figure up and down, he met her eyes again. "We need to get some new kimonos for our daughter. What do you say? Do you want to take me to the marketplace?" He asked, his mustache lifting in a way to indicate that he was grinning broadly.

Hisana was shocked. "Kimonos? O-Ojii-sama, kimonos cost so much money! I couldn't, ojii-sama."

He waved away her protests. "The Kuchiki family owns a fortune far beyond your little imagination. It is what Byakuya's father and mother would have done. I will have someone to get the carriage ready. You get yourself ready."

Hisana saw no point in arguing with the old man. Even though she had been with him for only three days, the young woman loved him like she had loved her real grandfather when she was still alive in the human world. "All right, ojii-sama. Only if you promise to tell me as soon as you begin to feel tired."

He agreed nonchalantly while he shooed her off to get ready. Smiling softly as the old man's antics, she entered her bedroom and Hisana washed her face over her water bowl which was always laid out for her in the morning. She dried her face and straightened out her old, worn kimono and tried to smooth out the wrinkles as best she could.

The petite lady slid open the door and came face to chest with an unknown person. She trailed her eyes up and obsidian eyes met her. Her stomach did a flip and twisted itself into knots. "Kuchiki-sama." She breathed blankly as her mouth went dry.

"Grandfather just informed me that you were going out." He stated, his voice emotionless.

She smiled embarrassedly. "Ojii-sama wanted to buy kimonos…for me."

"Aa. You will go to the tailor?"

She told him she didn't know where they were going. He seemed to think but he never took his eyes off of her.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Her blue-violet eyes widened. "N-no, Kuchiki-sama. I don't mind at all." She had been caught off guard by his question. Why was she so eager for him to some with the two of them? What was this feeling she felt whenever he was near her? Hisana hadn't even spent an entire day with this man, yet he made her feel emotions which she had never felt before.

_What is he doing to me?_

He led her out into the front yard where a glamorous carriage was awaiting them. Two brilliant white horses tossed their magnificent heads impatiently at the front of the carriage. Without thinking, Hisana exclaimed a noise of wonder and ran to the horses. She patted both of their noses and ran her fingers through rich manes. One of them nudged her hand for a treat. She was immediately downcast at not having a scrap of food on her.

"They like carrots." Byakuya said from behind her. He reached out his arm and he held out carrots. Hisana watched in pure fascination as the horses ate from Byakuya's hand.

A servant offered him a clean handkerchief to wipe his hands with. The grandfather soon came out with his cane. "Well, let us get going."

The couple helped him into the carriage first and Byakuya lifted Hisana in second. He went in last and shut the door. The young Kuchiki found himself alone on his side of the carriage. She was already sitting with his grandfather, asking him if he was comfortable.

"Yes, yes, my child. Go sit with your betrothed. I would like to see your face on this bumpy ride." He gestured a wrinkled hand to the space next to his grandson. Reluctantly, she obeyed, still nervous around the silent man.

The old man nodded approvingly as he saw them side by side. "Good, good."

The carriage ride was rough since the roads weren't smooth or well paved. The wooden wheels bounced over pebbles and rocks. Hisana kept her eyes carefully upon the struggling elder in front of her. She couldn't stand seeing him grab onto the seat for dear life. In the cramped space of the carriage interior, Hisana decided to sit with her new grandfather.

Just as she was about to get up, the driver couldn't avoid a large piece of rock and the carriage rocked violently. She lost her balance and fell forward. It was too late to try and catch her. Hisana struck her forehead against the seat in front of her. Stars burst in front of her eyes.

After the men helped her back up, the old man scolded Byakuya for not taking better care of his wife-to-be. Even so, Kuchiki did not apologize. He never apologized.

Hisana reassured the panicking grandfather that she was alright until something red dripped over her eye. The carriage finally stopped and the door opened. Before she could do anything, Kuchiki got out and lifted her out. "Don't touch it. It will get infected." He whispered. His warm breath tickled her ear.

"I know someone here who could help me with this. Please, I'll be only a minute." She said and hurried off into the crowd. Of course, not to lose her, Byakuya soon followed after making sure the driver would take care of his grandfather.

He saw her rush toward a flower stand. That really didn't bother him until he saw who was behind it.

A man.

Yes, it was a man, like half the population in the village. He watched like an eagle as she asked him for something and he ducked below the stand and take out a cloth and some water. The stranger went around his flower stand and stood in front of Hisana. He dabbed water onto the cloth and started to wipe away the blood from her forehead. They were laughing. Then, Byakuya saw the man step closer and he decided to act.

Swiftly walking toward them, he grasped Hisana's arm and pulled her away. "Come. We have a lot to do today. Thank you for your service." He directed the last part to the other male. _Why am I so defensive when it comes to her? _

_What is she doing to me?_

Hisana did not notice the other man's fists shaking as he fumed. She only cared that her Kuchiki-sama seemed angry for some reason

"My service! You're thankful for my _service_, captain?" The man sneered in outburst.

Kuchiki didn't stop walking or dragging Hisana away. "Not even a gold coin for treating your whore? I'm glad I entertained her. Who knows what else I would have done with my _service_!" He leered again.

Those words would not go unpunished in the name of honor of the Kuchiki family.

_Slap._

Hisana wrenched her wrist from Byakuya's grip and had slapped the insulting man. "How dare you say those words to Kuchiki-sama." She whispered harshly in disbelief. "I thought you were my friend." Her entire body trembled at the sudden rage that coursed through her veins. She didn't even know what caused her to hit another person or say the words that were just uttered by her mouth.

He scoffed at her. "That's what I wanted you to believe. I would have gotten you into bed with me sooner or later."

_Shing_.

A sword was drawn. Its beautiful tempered blade flashed blue in the afternoon light. Its sharp point was a mere centimeter from the man's carotid artery. "Apologize for saying those words to a lady, fool, before I sever your head." He commanded with his soft, powerful voice.

Fear echoed deep in the other man's eyes. His Adam's apple jumped as he gulped. "I'm sorry, miss." He whispered. His eyes were kept on the blade.

"Your blood is waste on my sword. Don't ever approach my wife again." He said, as he sheathed his katana. Kuchiki put a strong hand on the middle of Hisana's back and led her shivering body away. The crowd that had gathered to see what the commotion was about backed away and parted like the Red Sea.

Hisana was in a daze as she walked. She was very conscious about the hand on her back and what he had said. _'Don't ever approach my wife again.'_ They weren't even married yet. Maybe it was to emphasize the point. Even still, she felt so happy when he said that.

"Were you attracted to him?" His tenor voice rang in her ears.

She shook her head numbly. "He gave me a flower yesterday. I thought he would have water since he took care of flowers…" Hisana trailed off, not wanting to voice her disappointment.

"Why did you defend the Kuchiki name?"

She answered without hesitation. "Because it is the name of the family who has taken me in. Because it is the name of the man I will marry. Because it will become my name." She said it so firmly that Byakuya didn't doubt her sincerity.

Silence became their other noiseless companion as they traveled down the road.

"Kuchiki-sama? Why did you tell him I was your wife?" Hisana inquired timidly.

"A few days in advance does not matter." He stated.

"Where are we going?"

"A kimono shop. We buy our kimonos from that store."

"Oh."

When they entered the store, which was filled with different fabrics, they were greeted by their grandfather and the shop owner.

"This is the woman that will be married to my dear Byakuya?" The store owner exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She spoke in an exaggerated feminine way and her figure was willowy and graceful. Even yet, her hand gestures were very woman-like.

She walked around Hisana as Byakuya took a seat next to his grandfather. The store owner daintily shook her hand. "I'm Hosukata Touji. Nice to meet you. I'll be in charge of making you over, baby!" She squealed excitedly. "Aren't you just simply ecstatic! You have lovely hair, by the by." She fingered her hair and ushered her into a private room.

"Why is your name a man's name?" Hisana asked, just out of growing curiosity.

She giggled. "I am a man with a woman's soul."

Oh. So she was a man. Well, this place was interesting.

Once inside, Touji whipped out a measuring tape and began to frantically measure her bust size, height, waist, shoulder width, and arms. He was tisking through everything. "You are _so_ skinny! How do you do it? I've been exercising like a maniac and eating vegetables like a rabbit. My goodness! Your kimono is _filthy_! Come on; let's take it off, dear. You would look so adorable in those pinkish reddish colors!"

Touji practically ripped her old clothes off and threw it into the trash can nearby. He gave her a temporary yukata while he got a new kimono for her. He scurried off somewhere in the back of the store and left her to gaze around her surroundings.

Fine silk hung from the walls, and several different kimonos were exhibited. They were so intricate in design that she was afraid of how much all of it would cost. Ojii-sama had said that they weren't getting just _a_ kimono for her, but kimono_s. _

Hisana was startled when Byakuya came in through the entrance door. Dressed in only the simple white yukata, she did the best she could to cover herself. He didn't seem fazed by her lack of clothes. Not even once did his eyes wander over her. A kind of disappointment set in but she didn't understand why.

"I wanted to see what kind of kimono he is getting for you." He said, noticing the shocked silence from Hisana.

"C-couldn't you have waited, Kuchiki-sama?" She suggested shly, trying to wish herself into becoming invisible.

Just then, Touji came in trough the backdoor. "Oh, pish posh! You address your _fiancé_ so formally, dear! You do realize you are getting married in four days, don't you? So, get used to calling him something more comfortable! People are going to wonder why a wife calls her husband in such a reserved manner. Come, come, we need to dress the lady! Byakuya-kun, would you mind kindly stepping out for just a moment? I know you would _love_ to see such a pretty girl strip for you, but this is not the time."

Without another word, he left the room and closed the door. Touji motioned irately. "Well, aren't you going to take off that yukata first? We don't have all day!"

Hisana did what she was told and the kimono was carefully put over her shoulders. She slipped her arms through the long sleeves as the tailor helped her close the front. "Now, the obi is a delicate piece. This is a wonderful silk, isn't it?"

It was. It felt like the softest running river over air. The color of blue contrasted with the pink of the traditional dress. "You can see the pattern of morning glories on the obi and the sakura blossoms on the dress. This is personally my favorite. This one will be for special occasions. The next one is your wedding kimono. Truly gorgeous."

Hisana gasped at the sight of the wedding kimono. "I'm going to wear that?"

He giggled at her astonishment. "Of course, darling! You would look great! Byakuya-kun will just love to see you in this."

The dress was the whitest of white and silver leaves appeared to dance all over the hems. It possessed much more flare at the bottom than a regular kimono. The obi was folded delicately beside it. It was a golden color with white and silver lining. She fell in love with it.

"I'll be there at the ceremony to help you get ready. It's much too risky for you to try it now. My measurements are always correct, so you don't need to worry about it not fitting…unless you suddenly gain weight." Touji said. "I'll keep it extra safe for you. Now, Grandfather Kuchiki requested that you get two regular kimonos to wear and a spring, fall, and winter haori. I've got those right here. The obis are in a separate box. Their five and they should all match with both of your day kimonos. You can pick which one you want to wear right now, and take the other one home."

Before her, the tailor set down two boxes each containing a nice cotton kimono for her. Hisana picked the green one to wear. The haoris and the remaining kimono were packed into a box for her.

They emerged from the room and found the grandfather dozing. Hisana gently woke him up. He grumbled awake and absently told her that the kimono looked nice. She thanked him and asked where his grandson was.

Just when he was about to answer, Byakuya stepped into the shop and stopped to look at her. "Are we done?"

"Hai, B-Byakuya-sama." She whispered the last part, afraid he would disapprove of it. The change of address went unheard.

He turned to Touji. "How much will you take?"

The kimono maker glanced up at the ceiling to think. "Since Hisana and I got along so well, the two regular kimonos are my present to her. The wedding kimono and the other one, and the three haoris cost…mmm…I'll just send you the bill."

Kuchiki nodded. "Thank you for all of your help."

The three of them left the store and climbed in the carriage which was awaiting them.

"Do you like your clothes?" Kuchiki asked, keeping his eyes upon his tired grandfather.

"Yes, I like them very much, Byakuya-sama. Thank you." She said softly.

He remained silent. Hisana decided to break the silence. "Byakuya-sama?"

"Aa."

"What does a hollow look like?"

The man gazed at her even though it was hard to see in the dark since night fell. "They look like monsters concocted from a child's wildest imagination. It is something that I hope you never see…Hisana."

It was at that moment, the moment where he called her by name, which Utaka Hisana realized she had completely fallen in love with a man she was arranged to marry. Never had she felt so complete before. She wondered if he felt anything for her. It didn't seem likely, but then again, she was finding out more and more about him. That was enough to satisfy her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, another chapter complete. Hope you liked it. I don't believe this story will be so long, maybe five or six chapters at the most.

Please read and review!


	3. Watching Her

**Itonami:** Well, thank you so much for your reviews and here's another chapter for you all to enjoy.

Iwas in Korea with limited sources of the Internet and so I was not able to update. So sorry for the LONG wait for this. Forgive me!

Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Watching Her

* * *

_

The bright morning arrived peacefully upon Hisana two days before the arranged marriage date. She woke up but did not attempt to get out from under her warm covers. The birds chirped happily, as if they already knew of her excitement to be married. Her Byakuya-sama now addressed her frequently by name, unknowingly completing her empty heart bit by bit.

Her sleeping yukata was placed aside as she climbed into her regular kimono. Hisana wanted the day to pass into night quickly, for the sun to go down as soon as it had risen. It was night she wished for and another night after that. She had only felt this impatient when she was only a young girl looking forward to Christmas and presents.

Hisana exited her room, skipping breakfast and heading out into the garden surrounding the entire mansion. As usual, she found the Kuchiki patriarch on the porch meditating quietly. In the last two days, she discovered some things about the man. He liked his food very spicy, and although Hisana also favored spicy food, his taste was much too hot, and he also liked to spend his mornings meditating before he went off to serve as shinigami captain.

"Good morning, Hisana." Byakuya said even with his eyes closed.

Hisana was no longer startled by his voice or suddenness. "Ohayo, Byakuya-sama." She stopped. There was something amiss right then. The sun was shining too brightly and it was midway in the sky. "Is it noon already! I've overslept!" She exclaimed.

Byakuya's lips formed an invisible smile. "I told the servants not to wake you. There was no need."

The petite woman kneeled beside him. "Why are you not at the shinigami headquarters?"

"Grandfather instructed me to stay. I cannot disobey him." He replied. He was still in his meditative state.

Hisana smiled at his unresponsiveness. She would leave him to his brooding. Getting up from the porch, she made her way to the edges of the garden. Her little stream cut through the greenery and all you would be able to see was brown, green, black along the banks, which was why a strange pale pink color caught her eye.

Walking to it cautiously, she bent down to inspect this odd, out-of-place color. It stood out prominently against the grayish rock in which the pink was wedged in its corner of where it met the grass. At first, Hisana couldn't see much since the grass partially covered it. She reached out and brushed away some of the grass to find the small body of a dead baby bird.

It lay there harmlessly, its pink body marred with blue and black. It had broken its neck from the fall from the tree above her. Its large head was lopsided at a gruesome angle at which she couldn't bear to see.

Hisana let out a strangled cry of shock as she stumbled backward from it, suddenly being reminded of something horrendous and awful.

Byakuya, without even seeing what happened, could detect the note of disturbance that enveloped them. He opened his eyes to see Hisana vomiting uncontrollably in the grass. Rushing towards her, he was at her side and quickly scooped her up in his arms. The young woman was shivering and trembling while sweat trickled down her pale face. Her bangs stuck to her forehead by the perspiration.

"What happened?" He asked her urgently, wondering if there had been an intruder of some sort and had poisoned her.

Hisana only shook her head erratically, trying to communicate. Her breathing was labored and she made whimpering sounds incoherent to him. Her shaky hands grasped the collar of his kimono and then she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears leaked out from underneath her thin eyelids. "Ru…kia…" She gasped out feebly before she went limp in his arms. Her hands slid from his cloths and lay lifelessly on her stomach. Byakuya wordlessly took her to his room.

It was middle of the evening of that same day when she woke up again. Hisana was groggy and dizzy and her blanket slid off her torso as she sat up slowly on her futon. She exhaled and rubbed a hand across her tired eyes. Inhaling again, she noticed that the room smelled of wind and sandalwood along with a faint trace of pine, honey, and pepper. In the dimness, she could see the plain walls missing of her pots of flowers. The dresser and the low desk were not in their rightful places and more furniture had been added. All in all, this was definitely not her room.

As if cued by her epiphany, the shoji door slid open and Hisana blinked at the impressive figure of Kuchiki Byakuya. He was carrying a tray with a cup of steaming tea on it.

"Byakuya-sama…" She said quietly as she bowed her head respectfully.

"You alarmed me." The tall man said wryly. He set down the tray and handed her the cup which she took. "Do you feel like elaborating?"

Hisana shuddered and remained silent while she sipped the tea. The warm liquid gently relaxed her and her shoulders visibly loosened up. "Rukia is my sister." She almost inaudibly whispered that he had to strain his ears. It didn't help matters that she had her head stooped.

"Rukia?" He repeated.

"When I died, I was sent to Inuzuri with my sister. Life there…was harsh, Byakuya-sama. I couldn't support myself and Rukia at the same time." Drops of her sorrowful tears stained Kuchiki's sheets. "I left her by a river, hoping that someone would come along and take her in. I left…a two month old baby to fend for herself… How selfish could I have been, to just leave her there?

"Then, I saw a dead baby bird by the little stream in the garden. I couldn't help but think of Rukia. I couldn't help but think that she's dead because of me." Hisana wept openly into her hands. "I've been looking for her every time I go into town, but I can't find her. I can't find her." Her voice was muffled.

She felt him embrace her, his chest providing a sort of hard cushion. His arms wound tightly and protectively around her, and her dark cobalt eyes widened as she gasped at the sudden envelopment. He radiated warmth and his voice comforted her. "I'm sure your sister is fine."

Byakuya's simple words cast a spell upon her and the tone of his voice almost made her believe him. Hisana closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama."

Hisana believed he would let go, but the two of them stayed that way for what seemed like eternity. She never felt so secure in her life; the life in Inuzuri was terrible and awful. Instead of living every moment in fear of getting jumped or mugged, she now lived every moment in love and comfort. She knew she was falling even deeper in love with her Byakuya-sama and she welcomed it with open arms. This was all she could possibly want.

"Yesterday, I was told to bring you to the shinigami headquarters tomorrow." Kuchiki said softly.

Hisana looked up at him in surprise. "Why?"

"They want to congratulate us." He said shortly.

She smiled. "That would be nice."

"Do you have an appetite?"

A low grumble in her stomach answered for her. Hisana blushed and smiled. "I guess so."

She watched his face turn into a light smile. She was delighted. He stood up with her still in his arms. "Come, there is food on the table for you."

The table was set for two. She knelt after Byakuya and realized that this was the first time being able to eat with him. Silently, she watched him eat, the confident movements of his hands and how properly he held his chopsticks. Everything about him was beautiful and smooth, like the flight of an eagle.

"Your rice is getting cold, Hisana."

She shook herself out of her admiring gaze and began to eat. Her appetite came back and Hisana found herself eating contently. This time, it was Byakuya watching her.

It was clear she was brought up well and properly by how she did not slouch or shift her legs every so often. Her chopsticks never clicked together and the way she ate had a certain sequence to it. First she would eat a bit of rice and then a side dish of her choice. Next, she picked up her spoon and ate her soup noiselessly, without irritating slurping sounds which were highly frowned upon by the family. Her final step was to pick up her chopsticks and eat another side dish. The cycle repeated itself again.

This girl, for some reason he couldn't name, fascinated him to no extent. Her gentleness reminded him of a dove and her quietness more like a baby fawn. Her dark eyes held a degree of adoration in every thing she saw and took delighted pleasure in the simplest things. Her outlook on life was far different from his, which was a life of duty and protocol rather than anything. However, she seemed to be more interested in nature and the unseen, like how the air smelled so clean and how the sky colored itself blue. She liked flowers, especially the ones in the garden, and she giggled happily with them.

He often found himself looking for her if she appeared to be missing or after a day of battling hollows, went to check on her to see if she was sleeping well. Kuchiki was actually glad that his grandfather asked him to stay and spend time with Hisana.

"Byakuya-sama, when will we be going to go to the shinigami headquarters?" She asked, having finished her food.

Byakuya smoothly transferred his mind to the present. "After breakfast."

Silence fell over them again. He rose first and she followed. Hisana was excited for the day to come again. She couldn't wait until she got to see Byakuya's comrades.

They arrived at her own room and Kuchiki hesitated. "It seems like a good night to take a stroll." He said, stopping her from sliding open the door.

"Yes, yes, it does, Byakuya-sama."

Without another exchange of words, he led her out into the night. The sun had waned away during their late dinner. The only sources of light were little lamps that were placed on either side of the cobblestone road.

"The night hides many secrets, Hisana. I like to think during the night."

"Taking a stroll helps you?" She inquired gently.

"Aa."

The wind rustled the leaves above them. Hisana couldn't really see where they were going and stayed very close to Byakuya. It seemed like they were walking to another part of the Kuchiki compound.

Byakuya was steadily leading her through a bamboo lined path. By the light of the pale moon, Hisana could see a large shrine standing proudly at the end of the road. Her curiosity grew quickly at the approaching building.

He stopped at the foot of the shrine and bowed respectfully. "My family built this for my mother and father."

Hisana bowed gracefully also, hands clasped in front of her. "My name is Utaka Hisana. I will be marrying your son soon. Please bless our marriage. Don't ever leave Byakuya-sama. I hope I will make him happy." She murmured.

The couple stood there for awhile, staring at the kanji of the names of Kuchiki Byakuya's parents upon the cold stone pillars. They didn't speak and only seemed to dwell in each other's presence and what comfort it provided.

Later, they went back to the house, but Hisana sat on the porch. He looked at her as if waiting for her to get up. Hisana smiled and motioned to the spot next to her. "How did your parents pass away?" She asked, looking towards the bluish moon.

The Kuchiki leader sat in his meditative state and looked at the same moon that she was gazing at. "My father was a shinigami captain. He was killed in battle while trying to protect my mother. Two days after his burial, she also died." His explanation seemed rehearsed and carefully practiced. There was no trace of emotion as he spoke those words.

"Ojii-sama said that you were the twenty sixth generation of shinigami captains in the family." She smiled.

"All four noble houses are a line of shinigami blood." He stated.

Hisana sighed. "You keep Soul Society safe, Byakuya-sama."

He snorted lightly. "All the divisions are in charge of such a job."

Still, she kept smiling. "Every moment spent in your presence is a blessed moment."

Byakuya watched her eyes gleam enigmatically with the moonlight. He was rather surprised by her sudden, yet softly spoken proclamation. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, a defense mechanism he had developed throughout the years of being a captain.

The young woman beside him giggled. "I was rather bold, wasn't I, Byakuya-sama? Do you disapprove?"

After a forbearing stillness, he opened his mouth and replied, "No." It was with ease and grace that he said that plain word.

She closed her eyes. "If only…Rukia could meet you…"

"It is said that the lost are always found again." Byakuya said. "It is a soul's nature to cling to hope."

"I have always clung to hope and it has gotten me very far." She replied.

"Let us turn in. You shouldn't sleep in tomorrow." Byakuya stood up and waited for her to stand also.

"Hai." She whispered and walked in the house.

When they stopped at each other's doors, Hisana stopped. She quietly looked up at him. "Will you stay with me just for a little while?"

Wordlessly, he took a step forward and reached out to slide open the door for her. She entered first and laid out her futon routinely. Kneeling on it, the pretty woman exhaled. "I was just afraid to go to sleep alone. I feel like I'm going to dream about Rukia."

"If you think about her too much, you will. Sleep, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama." She said, lying down. She felt him cover her shoulders with the blanket.

Twenty minutes later, Kuchiki was watching her slumber deeply. Hisana slept on her side, slightly curled up in a fetal position along with a handful of her blanket bunched in her hand. He sat cross legged beside her as she had asked him to.

His plan was to retire to his own room after she fell asleep, but he was still there, his eyes never wandering from her face. Byakuya thought of himself as crazy when he reacted to her every action in a different way than he expected.

_Surely, I have gone insane._ He scowled darkly in displeasure. _I have gone entirely too long without tea. _The shinigami captain crossed his arms and almost nodded in order to reassure himself that the lack of tea was the actual reason which made him act strangely.

He spent the entire night convincing his mind.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hisana has declared her unconditional love for Byakuya! How will Byakuya respond? Does he feel the same? 

I sound like stupid. What a cheesy way to make one feel in suspense. Hehe, just ignore that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This story will bemostly Byakuya/Hisana fluff. No side stories or such.Reviews would be very much appreciated.

Irecieveda flame for one of my Naruto stories...the only impolite review out of 500 plus. Apparently, my storyline is too bland and the descriptions are too vague...Some people are full of such crap these days. "This is so crap, it makes shit look good." How original, ne? Psh. I could reply in hundreds of different ways for that. What is the difference between crap and shit? ...aren't they both poop? Is crap the solid type and shit the watery type? --;; Oh well...thanks for listening to my rambling.


	4. Protecting Him

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 4: _Protecting Him

* * *

_

When Hisana woke up early the next day, the very first sight which met her eyes was Kuchiki Byakuya dressing. Immediately, Hisana's face went red and threw the blanket over her head. "Byakuya-sama…" She squeaked.

The Kuchiki patriarch glanced at her blanket covered form and was tempted to smile. "I expected you to sleep longer. I apologize." He firmly tied the sash around his thin waist. Brushing his raven bangs from his eyes, he slid the door open. "Breakfast will be served for us in a few minutes. You may change before or after."

He only saw the vigorous bobbing of the small lump in the blanket made by his betrothed's head. Swiftly Byakuya exited, leaving Hisana alone in the room still red from what she saw. She slipped the cover off of her head and in the process made a mess of her hair. Hurriedly, the young woman combed her fingers through her hair in order to replace its original look. Resigning wearily from the task, Hisana sighed and closed her eyes, letting her hands fall neatly on her lap.

A flash of Byakuya's smooth, well-defined torso passed her eyes, startling her awake. Hisana shook her head and rubbed her forehead with a delicate hand. She got up and straightened out her yukata and went out the door also. She went straight to the dining room to find Byakuya waiting patiently for her. Automatically, a smile was ready on her face.

"After breakfast, we will go straight to the shinigami headquarters." He said, his deep obsidian eyes watching her sit down in the seat in front of him. Hisana nodded.

After breakfast Hisana quickly changed into a more presentable kimono and met the Kuchiki shinigami captain outside with a horse ready. She was not surprised to find it to be a brilliant white. A beautiful polished saddle sat upon the horse's back and she observed that there was only one horse. That either meant that she had to walk or ride with her Byakuya-sama. She hoped it was the latter.

Byakuya held out his hand. "You will mount first."

It was her first time on a horse and Hisana was afraid of how it would turn out. "I've never ridden a horse before." She said nervously.

Byakuya almost smiled reassuringly. "I will mount behind you. You must put your legs to one side so not to ruin your kimono. Good." With grace and ease of a man who had done it a thousand times over, he quickly mounted behind Hisana. The sixth division captain took hold of the worn reins and shook it. Before the petite woman could say any thing, they were already galloping through the gates. Hisana was clinging for dear life to the man behind her and she had her eyes tightly shut.

They tore down the street like a hurricane. Hisana heard the fast rhythm of the horse's pace as it pounded hard in her ears. She felt her husband-to-be pressing his chest against her side and his strong arms on either side of her. Upon opening one of her eyes, she saw the terrifying way the ground seemed to be blurring underneath them. She snapped her eye back shut.

"Oi! Hail the sixth division captain coming in with his new bride-to-be!" A voice called out at a booming volume.

The horse reared and sprang up on its hind legs, whinnying shrilly in surprise. Hisana clutched tighter to both Byakuya and the edge of the saddle. She felt one of his arms go around her waist protectively and securely so that she wouldn't fall off their ride.

It was when the horse was on all fours again that the tall shinigami captain helped his fiancé off the saddle carefully. To Hisana's astonishment, her kimono and her hair were all neatly in place.

"You look fine." He said simply in reassurance.

She looked flustered but it soon disappeared from her face when an enormous man slowly sauntered towards them. Hisana stared in wonder at the strange bucket-like mask over the man's face. He wore his shinigami captain uniform immaculately. Hisana only caught a glimpse of his large sword for it was strapped at his side.

"This must be your betrothed. Very pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Komamura Sajin, captain of the seventh squad." The captain possessed a heavily vibrating tenor voice, almost at a growl.

Hisana bowed low. "I am pleased to meet you, Komamura-san."

The bucket head seemed to turn to face Byakuya. "Let's go. People are ready to congratulate you."

The couple followed the captain to a large oriental building where they were met with bursts of cheers and whistling. Byakuya sighed, almost in annoyance but stopped when Hisana quietly took his hand. It felt so natural that he didn't think twice about it. It was her who let go first in order to bow to the captains and vice-captains, causing him to suddenly crave for her touch once more.

"Welcome, Captain Kuchiki!" A large old man sat on a mounted chair cross legged.

Kuchiki Byakuya bowed low and Hisana followed suit. "I had not expected such a gathering, Yamamoto-sama."

YamamotoGenryuusai Shigekuni, the captain of the first division and the leader of Gotei 13, gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Nonsense, Captain Kuchiki. Let us welcome Utaka Hisana into our society of shinigami, shall we?"

Applause echoed and the different captains came up to congratulate the couple. A handsome man bowed and smiled in a very friendly way which put Hisana at ease instantly. The captain shifted the black-rimmed spectacles on his nose. "Aizen Sanosuke. A pleasure to meet you."

Hisana smiled that small, comforting reserved smile. "The pleasure is mine, Aizen-san."

They were about to exchange another bout of words when the souji door behind them was thrown open and another captain possessing silky white hair stuck his head inside. He was perspiring heavily and his breathing was labored. "Did I miss Kuchiki-san's party!"

"Hn, Ukitake, you're earlier than usual." A stout female captain by the name of Soi Fong called out sardonically.

The white haired man coughed. "Well, I'm sure you know I try my best." His eyes spotted the petite Hisana and bowed. "You must be Kuchiki-san's new bride. I'm honored to meet such a lady."

Hisana blushed a little. "We're not married yet."

Ukitake smiled reassuringly. "I believe you are to be married tomorrow. We are just sorry that we didn't have a congratulatory party earlier." He said. Sticking out his hand to the Kuchiki patriarch, Ukitake Jyuushiro rested his other hand on the other man's shoulder. "Congratulations, Byakuya-san. I wish you all the happiness in the world and more."

The sixth division captain merely nodded and placed a hand on Hisana's back. He leaned down so that she could hear what he was saying. "You will have to stay until my work is done. I don't trust anyone to take you home. Will that be alright?"

She smiled wider, a smile far less reserved than what others were able to see. "Hai, Byakuya-sama."

"Stay with me at all times. Try not to wander off. If it is necessary, notify me. I do not want to lose you." His black orbs hardened. "If fortune is with us, you will not witness what I have to do every day."

Hisana gripped her Byakuya's hand. "I would rather witness what you go through than be oblivious to it." Her voice was a notch above a whisper.

Suddenly, Byakuya slid in front of his betrothed, his back facing her, with his hands upon his sword, ready to draw. All of the captains around her abruptly put up their defenses.

"Do you smell that?" Komamura growled in his deep baritone voice. He sniffed the air and exhaled harshly. "Hn...hollows are near. Many of them."

The petite woman prepared herself for what she would see. Suddenly, she was thrown down on the ground with a heavier body covering her as a huge explosion took place in front of them. Shattered pieces of wood and glass flew everywhere and everyone began to move hurriedly.

"Second, fifth, and eleventh division, cover the east wing! Sixth and twelfth stay here with me! Rest of you spread out and clear the other areas! Fourth division, be on standby!" Yamamoto Genryuusai shouted. Swiftly division captains rounded up their own squads and headed in the direction of their assignment.

Byakuya, a silent sort of leader, signaled his troops with hand signals and sharp commands.

Hisana made sure to keep close to her Byakuya-sama, but not too close just in case she became a hindrance to him.

It was then that she felt it.

The air around her seemed to contract, suddenly build up a huge amount of pressure, pressing against her frail body. Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed out of all of its air and she was afraid that her bones would start breaking. "Bya…kuya…sama…" She gasped out weakly, pain evident in her voice.

In a swift second, she was in his arms, safely tucked away. "Strong hollows emit strong spiritual pressure and overcome a soul with little. The effect should wear off soon. I will protect you."

Sure to his word, the pressure lessened slowly and her lungs could breathe freely.

"Oi, Byakuya!" A voice called from behind. The captain turned around to see a tall man with jet black hair sprinting towards him.

"You are supposed to be with your captain, Kaien. Are you lost?"

Kaien grinned and scratched his head. "I'm just here to congratulate you on your wedding. Is she the one?"

Byakuya nodded and set Hisana on the ground. She bowed again for the hundredth time that day. Kaien stuck out his hand. "No need to be so formal. I'm a friend of Byakuya's. Glad to see that he's finally getting married."

"You would like me to be your friend." The Kuchiki stated.

"Aw, come on, captain, you know you like me." The man smiled broadly and winked at his friend. "I hope I'm invited tomorrow."

"No, you're not." The captain said, a smirk twitching at his lips.

Hisana overruled. "You are very welcome to come, Kaien-san." She smiled.

"Oh! See, Byakuya, you are _very_ lucky to be marrying this girl. I thought you would marry a guy just like you."

Kuchiki Byakuya ignored the comment and glared at him. "We should be busy."

Kaien nodded and turned serious. "There haven't been any hollows near us so far. We felt some energy coming from here. I was sent to investigate. Your scouts have come back." He pointed straight ahead of him.

Byakuya turned around, as did Hisana, and saw five panicked shinigami, all bloody and scrambling. They quickly gave their report. "Hollows have surrounded us from the west and more are coming in the east. A few have already reached here. They jumped us when we were returning."

The sixth division captain quickly faced Kaien again. "Go to Jyuushiro and inform him of the hollows' positions. Take the ones in the east."

Kaien saluted and rushed off, leaving the couple alone once again.

"It is getting too dangerous for you to stay here. I should have never brought you today." He growled, anger starting to reveal itself on his usually impassive face.

As she was about to reply, she froze. Hisana's eyes widened as she witnessed the most horrendous monster raising a claw to strike behind the Kuchiki captain. "Byakuya-sama!" With all of the strength her little body could muster, she pushed him sideways. They fell upon the pavement hard, the monster just barely missing them.

Byakuya was already back on his feet with his sword drawn. Hisana tried to push herself up, but pain shot up her left leg. Quietly, she let out a small noise of pain that went not unnoticed by the captain.

"Hisana, stay down. Don't move." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the hollow.

The angry soul monster went on a rampage, swiping left and right with its crab-like claws and spitting out powerful jets of water. His squad was being decimated. The Kuchiki didn't understand how a hollow of its size could have gotten so close without detection, but he wasn't one to dwell upon thinking matters. As captain, he had a duty to protect his squad.

The hollow spotted him walking toward it and in fury, shot a blast of water out of its foaming mouth. Byakuya dodged quickly and went in for a strike. The hollow, which generally looked like a strange lobster, screeched in an awful high-pitched octave when the blade cut its softer underside.

When the sixth division captain tried another strike, it immediately swished its tail and knocked the shinigami backward. He slid back on his feet but the tail's edge had been sharp enough to cut him. Blood stained his clothes and soul-cutter.

This time, it was the hollow that made the first move. It smashed down with one of its sharp claws, which Byakuya expertly dodged, and then attacked with two jets of water. The Kuchiki felt the pavement hard on his back when the latter of the two blasts slammed him down by the chest. Two of his ribs cracked painfully. The wind was knocked out of him and it became hard to breathe. Water entered his nose and mouth, choking him and depriving him of air.

"_Hee hee hee, that was a nasty blow, wasn't it?_" Black eyes widened. The hollow spoke. The voice itself was in a high range while there a lower, more subtle undertone could be detected. "_Didn't think I could talk, did you? You're not the only one. I'll have to finish this! Good bye!_"

The shinigami told himself to move as he watched the huge claw open up and two very sharp points were made. They glinted with deadliness in the sun. He struggled to rise with his two fractured ribs. The hollow launched his claw at Byakuya.

"_NO!"_

The scream rang through the air, chilling everyone to the bone. Crimson sprayed everywhere, staining the ground, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Utaka Hisana. Blood splattered across Byakuya's pale cheek, the red contrasting from the white of his face. Hisana stood crookedly before him, one of the hollow's claws piercing her side. Hisana's eyes were unfocused. Her sprained ankle gave away and she fell forward on the half risen Kuchiki.

"Why…for me?" He whispered, cradling her head against his chest.

Hisana's breathing came erratic. "I will protect you…always, Byakuya-sama."

The world around them became alive again. "Get the medical division here! Utaka-sama is injured!"

Sounds went unnoticed by both of them. Byakuya's hold on her tightened. "You will not die, Hisana." He commanded with the authority of a butterfly.

She shook her head very slowly. "Hai…"

Kuchiki Byakuya raised his noble head and stared at the hollow before him. He got up slowly with the small body of Hisana in his arms and said calmly,

"_Bankai_."

The monster hollow sneered. "_Bankai? Releasing your bankai won't help you here. I might have had a small interruption before, but I will DESTROY YOU!_" It reared on its smaller legs and got ready for an attack.

A thousand swords surrounded the bloody battlefield. Spiritual energy overflowed. Obsidian black melted into snow white orbs, giving the Kuchiki patriarch a look of complete power. Impassive countenance gives into absolute ferocity; desire to fight upgrade into the desire to kill.

Solid swords transform into a million deadly petals.

Byakuya's eyes widened and narrowed into slits. "_Senbonzakuya Kageyoshi. DIE!" _The petals swarmed into a mass and swiftly flew towards the hollow.

The monster tried to deflect them, but they seemed to be everywhere. It wildly thrashed around, blindly trying to keep them from cutting his soft spots. Suddenly they were gone.

"Formation: Zanpakutou." Byakuya breathed, his mind being in a state of lethal calm.

At his words, the petals massed together once more and this time formed a giant sword. Taking advantage of the hollow's confusion, it quickly sliced in and in a fast upward motion, cut the vile creature in two. The pieces fell ungracefully and the troops cheered wildly.

The Kuchiki was entranced by nothing. He simply stared ahead, keeping Hisana in his arms.

"Captain Kuchiki, Utaka-san needs to be treated." Unohana Retsu, the 4th division captain said soothingly. "I will take good care of her. You will need to be taken care of also."

Byakuya nodded blankly, hesitantly letting go of the woman who had undeniably saved his life. He followed the medical captain into one of the broken buildings that they were using as a temporary hospital. Shinigami were being treated rapidly, the more critical in another section of the building. Retsu went into a private room for captains, which was presently vacant.

Laying her down on a thin futon, the medic went to work. The sprain was splintered quickly and the gaping wound at her side was tended to. Putting a hand charged with healing energy upon the bloody lesion, Retsu proceeded to lessen the flow of blood and eventually patch it up.

The woman frowned severely at the slow rate of her healing, but she remained silent.

The wait was long, but the ever patient Kuchiki waited for Hisana to get better at her side. After the healing process was over, Unohana left him to care for her. At the door she stopped. "Captain Kuchiki, your wife's body is weakened. It is slow at recovering. It will be hard for Utaka-san to be back to normal. I will tell you now that she will become very vulnerable to even the simplest illness. Please be careful."

Byakuya nodded solemnly. "I understand."

It was an hour before Hisana stirred. Her striking deep blue eyes twinkled at him. She reached for his hand and grasped it softly.

"I will always protect you."

His lips hesitantly slid into a smile as he engraved her words into his mind. Taking her hand to his lips, Byakuya kissed it and whispered, "As will I, Hisana."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Done with this chapter. Is this story rushed? I wonder if Byakuya's feelings for her are a little abrupt. Maybe I'll edit later…who knows?

Just a smidge of action here and there. Not very good at battle scenes, so forgive me if they were lame and such.

Reviews please s


	5. Loving Her

**Itonami:** An update! Thank you for all of you who review this story. It means a whole lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Loving Her

* * *

_

When Hisana felt she was strong enough to ride a horse, Byakuya took her back to the Kuchiki mansion at a gentle trot. The hollows had been pushed back but the motive for their attack was still not certain. It was all Byakuya could think about as they traveled.

It took twice as long to arrive home than it would have normally, but as said, Byakuya was a patient man. The stable man took the reins of the horse to steady for the riders to dismount. The shinigami captain provided a firm support as Hisana limped on with her splintered ankle. Servants rushed out and fussed over the couple, but the Kuchiki patriarch waved them away.

He helped her take off her sandals and directly headed to his room. Calmly, as if nothing was wrong, he sat her down on the floor and made sure that her injury was well out of any more danger.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I am fine, Byakuya-sama. Stop worrying, it makes me worry about you." She said, smiling that innocent smile that caused his stomach to contract almost pleasantly.

"The wedding shall be postponed. Until your ankle is better." He said, eyeing the ankle at fault.

Hisana fiddled with her kimono. "There is no hurry."

"Were you afraid today?" He asked, looking out of his window.

She paused. "Yes, I was afraid."

Byakuya did not reply to it, but instead, kept his silence. It was at least a full minute before he spoke with a business-like tone. "I am indebted to you for saving my life."

He turned to look at the reaction of his words, to find her eyes filled with tears but a smile ready on her face again. "And I am forever indebted to you for the same reason."

He wondered how the woman sitting in front of him had such a strong effect on him, a hardened shinigami captain. When he realized he was staring, Byakuya mentally scolded himself and summoned a servant to bring fresh bandages and some medicine.

The Kuchiki sat with grace as he carefully took off his long haori, cautiously restraining from using his left arm. His uniform was caked with dried blood, both his and Hisana's. His left sleeve was stiff and if he moved his left arm, it felt like it was over a hot fire. Suddenly, he stopped midway from gently tugging back the black uniform over his shoulder. "Would you mind if I am partially undressed?"

Truth be told, Hisana had no objection what so ever to him being partially undressed, so she shook her head quietly. He continued with his process. The absence of cloth revealed a horrible gash where the hollow had grazed him with its tail. It reached from his shoulder to the end of his upper arm in a diagonal; it had not stopped bleeding.

Byakuya heard a small gasp emit from Hisana's throat as she moved to be by his injured side. His left shoulder was completely open to her eyes and all she could see were tiny little scars marring here and there upon his skin, each a little reminder of a battle. A knock on the door interrupted her gaze and Hisana carefully limped to the door, receiving the rolls of bandages in a small basket.

Hisana took out a roll and discovered a creamy ointment underneath it. She eyed the wound and then her fiancé, who was looking at her inquiringly. "Byakuya-sama, could you reach for your washing basin?"

He twisted at the waist to retrieve the water-filled bowl from his small table. Hisana improvised an extra roll of binding for a cloth. With her delicate hands, she dipped it in the water and began to clean away the blood.

Byakuya felt a tremor of light shivers down his spine from the feather light touches of her slender fingers. The cool water erased the bloody stains upon his body. After most of the blood was washed off, she started to bind his shoulder with the bandages. Hisana had to basically embrace him in order to get it around his back. When she did so, he could smell the scent of aloe and water.

In another minute, she was finished. Hisana tucked in the final loose end and surveyed her handiwork. She was satisfied with it and she waited for him to say something.

The Kuchiki gazed down at the wrappings and then looked at her. "Thank you." He hesitated. "I will need to get out of these clothes."

His betrothed burned red in embarrassment. "Oh! Of course, Byakuya-sama, excuse me." In her haste to get out of the room, Hisana got up on to trip on the hem of her kimono. She watched the ground rush up to meet her and she held out her hands in wild panic to break the fall, but something wrapped around her waist and jerked to a halt.

She was breathless as she was drawn back up to a standing position against Byakuya's warm chest. "You should be careful." He said softly. "You can take the bath house first."

Hisana looked down at herself and remembered that she was given a coarse yukata for temporary wear since the one she had been wearing was reduced to shreds. Blood still remained on her while dirt clung to her hair. She pulled away reluctantly and Byakuya let go hesitantly.

She bowed. "Then, you will pardon me…" He nodded and she left.

Hisana briefly visited her room for a yukata and some towels. Slowly yet steadily, she made her way outside towards the bath.

The bath house was a lone structure off to the side of the Kuchiki manor. It was the only building that was not as elaborate as the house or the shrine. Once inside, she found that the fire was already going and heating the water. The room was beginning to humidify heavily. Oils and precious perfumes were in many different bottles along the wall opposite of the bathtub. Hisana took two bottles, each one containing her favorite oil and perfume.

She undid the splint on her ankle and put it among her towel and yukata. Hisana took off the abrasive garment from her body and tossed it carelessly in the corner. She hummed softly as she sank into the tub, wincing slightly at the little jab of pain in the side where she had been recently pierced. Though the healer had done a fantastic job, it was not perfect. There was no scar disgracing her pale skin but an internal one existed that was still fresh as the spring rain, though not at all that pleasant.

Her thoughts turned to the man who occupied most of her heart and mind. Hisana always smiled when thinking about him. She was plainly and painfully aware that she did not deserve any of his kindness nor caring; he was the descendent of a noble bloodline and she was a meager girl who had thrown away her own sister to save her own life. The only reason she was accepted was because of her mother's maiden name. Never could she be fit to be seen in his eyes, not ever.

"He is probably glad the wedding has been postponed." She whispered to herself, a lone tear escaping her.

After the bath, Hisana rubbed the oil on her body, tenderly massaging the places where she was sore. She slipped the yukata over her shoulders and tied the sash around her thin waist. The delicate woman had a little trouble with redoing the splint, but managed it all the same, and then exited the bath house.

Utaka Hisana did not enter the house, but went to her little quiet place in the garden. Sitting on her rock, she stared at the small stream running in front of her toes. She touched the water with her finger as her mind filled with thoughts and concentrated, as if those thoughts could escape into the river and rush with its waters, away from her.

Byakuya had changed into a light, white kimono with an emerald green haori draped over his solid shoulders. He sat by the window, watching a certain raven haired woman on a lumpy boulder. His hair was free of the white hairpieces and hung loosely about his face. Charcoal-like eyes creased in a little in concern as he noticed that Hisana was not wearing anything but her yukata. Remembering what the 4th division captain had said, he went to her room and found a pink haori.

"You will catch a cold, Hisana." He said, wrapping the article of clothing around her frail shoulders.

She looked up to meet his face with a slightly blank expression on her face, as if for a moment she did not recognize who he was. Hisana startled herself out of the trance and smiled self-consciously. "Today was quite a day."

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt." He said, his tone a little biting. Hisana thought that she saw his bitterness in his eyes, but any sign of it disappeared the other second later.

"No one could help that, Byakuya-sama." She gently reminded him with a smile but it faded away, leaving a sorrowful countenance. The young woman got up quickly and had to suppress a noise of pain from her side. She disguised it as a sigh as she bowed her head.

"I am sorry for being so useless, Byakuya-sama. I understand that you do not wish this wedding at all, but I cannot help but think I am everything short of what you desire as a wife." Tears threatened to fall. His silence held every speckle of the air around them.

Byakuya felt a drop of cold sweat trickle down the side of his face as he heard her words. What was she saying? How could she think in such a self-degrading way? Disappointment and anger surfaced over his unemotional mask as he watched her silently cry to herself.

"I did not know that the woman I was to marry was so self-defeating. I do not know who you are. You are right, I do not wish any marriage between us. I wish my marriage to be with Utaka Hisana." He said curtly and he turned on his heel to go back into the manor.

The Kuchiki felt her small hand grasp the end of his sleeve and pull him back around. Hisana buried her face into his kimono, hot tears seeping through the cloth, burning his skin, catching the shinigami captain off guard. "Don't leave me, Byakuya-sama. _Please don't leave me._" She whispered desperately to his chest.

Her request was met by another silence.

Suddenly, Byakuya gracefully slid down to the ground, supporting his weight on one knee in front of her. Hisana, shocked as she was, knew somehow that it was not proper for a noble to be lower than a peasant. Scrambling, she dropped to both of her knees and bowed, her forehead brushing the cool grass. He reached out and lifted her delicate chin to look into her eyes that seemed to capture him little by little.

"I want this marriage, Hisana. Not because I am required or instructed, but because I want you with me." He smiled so gently at her tearing eyes. "It is difficult to think that you have thought youself inadequate in my eyes."

"Byakuya-sama, I—"

"Think about it. If you do not wish this marriage to take place, I will not force it upon you. However, for the rest of the day, think about it. Think about me."

Never had she felt so needed or cared for in her life.

"You will tell me your answer on our nightly stroll." He instructed and helped her to her feet. "You have grass strain on your yukata."

"As do you." Hisana said, wiping away her unshed tears. "I don't think I will ever cry again."

Byakuya gazed down at her. "Good, a lady never cries in public."

She fought back the desire to stick out her tongue at him and settled for a funny look.

Once back in the house, the couple was summoned to Grandfather Kuchiki's room at once. They hurried the best they could with Hisana's injured ankle and finally knocked on the shoji door, which was slid open by the old man himself.

"Ah, come in, come in." The grandfather said in his raspy voice.

Byakuya knelt while Hisana sat with her legs curled at one side. They waited for him to speak.

The ancient Kuchiki coughed loudly for several moments, instilling the need to go to him and help in both of them, but it ended and he looked at them sternly. "I received news that Hisana was gravely hurt. How did this happen?"

"She saved my life, Grandfather."

A pair of white bushy eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. "Oh? This is true?"

Hisana smiled weakly. "I did the best I could. Byakuya-sama saved mine."

Now, the Kuchiki elder appeared to be delighted. "I knew you two would become like this! This is excellent!" He clapped his wrinkled hands in joy.

"Grandfather, I have asked Hisana to marry me."

The old man stopped in the middle of his clapping. "Hm?"

Byakuya quickly cast a look at the woman beside him and saw that her face was tinted with pink. "She will give me her answer tonight."

"This is good, Byakuya." The grandfather turned serious and entered into another bout of coughs. When it passed, he looked almost defeated. "I will enter another world soon. It is inevitable. I hope to live to see the wedding since it has been postponed."

Hisana tensed. "Ojii-sama, you shouldn't speak like that."

He chuckled. "I'm an old, old man, Hisana. I'm afraid I've lived the best I could. I have no regrets, except that I will not be able to see your children grow up. Now, now," he hushed a tearing Hisana, "you will not cry for me, child. When we have one of our house members pass away, we are not crying. It is a great honor to have served the house, you see, and we all pass without any shame or regret. You will do me the favor of being the strongest when I pass."

She nodded, determined to make her favorite grandfather happy before his last days.

He continued. "If your answer, Hisana, is a no to Byakuya's proposal, I wish you the best of everything. I am sure this family will be happy to provide any means to give you a comfortable life outside of this house. However, if your answer is yes, I wish you and my grandson all the joys of your marriage. Know that I give you the fullest blessing and that I was able to die a happy old man to have met such a beautiful woman." The grandfather smiled through his beard. Hisana and Byakuya both saw a tear leak out and fall from under his eyebrow.

The two of them stood to leave, but Hisana couldn't bear parting with the old man just yet. "May I stay with Ojii-sama? Please?"

The Kuchiki patriarch agreed and left, leaving his grandfather and Hisana in the room alone.

He walked out into the garden and stood behind the rock which Hisana liked to sit on. It was becoming darker as night fell upon Soul Society. His thoughts turned to the events of that day, still as fresh as the wound on his shoulder.

The image of her running to block the lethal attack of the hollow had burned itself into his mind. Byakuya could feel the small tremors of anxiety in his body. She would tell him the answer to his proposal. Without a doubt, he cared about her like nothing before; he had not loved his parents even this much.

Crickets chirped their songs in the grass around him and a gentle breeze sighed as it blew past him to the west. His father had died an honored shinigami captain while protecting his mother. Few days later, she also died, but this time with a broken heart. Was this what love was?

He stood there for more than two hours, thinking and pondering.

"Byakuya-sama?"

He turned around to see the woman he was just thinking about. He could barely make her out in the darkness. "Are you cold?"

Hisana shook her head and they started out on the path outside of the Kuchiki manor walls. Silently, they walked, neither saying a word because they were afraid to break the fragile spell of peace between them.

Byakuya took a different turn on the path than before but she followed without question. Soon enough, tall bamboos surrounded them on all both sides, but the path was clear. They arrived at a mysterious pond. The bamboo around it should have made the little clear section dark, but the moonlight was being reflected by the pond's water, bathing the clearing in a soft white light. It was a breathtaking sight.

The man moved so that he was on the other side of the water from Hisana. Byakuya met her questioning eyes. "Wait." He whispered quietly.

She obediently waited, waiting patiently for something to happen.

A brush of the wind carried with it a single bamboo leaf and dropped it onto the water's surface. Suddenly, the white light transformed into a soothing green color, making her gasp in surprise and wonder.

"It's beautiful, Byakuya-sama." She breathed, looking around her.

He smiled at her, glad that he was able to show her something beautiful.

Then abruptly:

"I will."

He stopped smiling. "I will?"

Hisana did not blink nor move, but looked at Byakuya with her happy eyes. "I will marry you, Byakuya-sama. Nothing else would please me more than being able to wake up with you every morning and going to sleep beside you every evening. You have made me happy just by saying that I have never been inadequate to you."

He took a step forward onto the water and kept walking to her as if the water had frozen over for him, never once faltering. When he reached dry land again, Byakuya took her hand and kissed it. "Your acceptance speech was quite long, Hisana. A simple yes would have done it."

She blushed but stopped when he pressed his lips on hers tenderly. It felt like electric currents were running up and down her body. The surprised woman forced back the desire to gasp down her throat. She had never been kissed before, both in the human world and certainly not in the spiritual world. Hesitantly, she returned the pressure, not sure of what to do. Warmth spread all over, leaving a tingling sensation.

To Hisana's slight displeasure, Byakuya slowly retracted his intoxicating kiss but he still held her hand. "I should arrange for the marriage."

Happiness was clearly written on her face while it was being shown in the Kuchiki's eyes. "Let's go back." Hisana said, still a little embarrassed from the kiss.

Shyly, she linked her arm around his as they began their journey back. Byakuya did not mind at all and they walked in comfortable silence together, knowing that the promise made at the pond was true and good.

However, as they approached the house, the couple noticed the lights on and shadowy figures of people running around frantically inside. Almost instantly, Hisana knew what had happened.

She let go of his arm and she sprinted as fast as she could without hurting her ankle any further. Hisana threw open the doors and headed straight for the room that she had left just a little while ago. Ignoring the strange glances she was getting, she hobbled to the room to find it open.

The grandfather was lying in complete stillness on the futon she had set out for him to rest on. His eyes were closed and his hands were closed peacefully on his stomach, one over the other. His face, though as wrinkled as it was, was evident with contentment and long-desired peace. Fighting back tears, Hisana straightened her back and strode purposely to her ojii-sama's side.

She would be strong for him. It was his dying wish.

Byakuya entered and humbly bowed to the grandfather who had offered him wisdom beyond what anyone could ever give in a hundred years.

_We are getting married, grandfather._ Byakuya thought solemnly. _Thank you._

_And good bye.

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** The chapter was bittersweet, no? Happiness and then sadness at the death of the Kuchiki elder.

So, Hisana and Byakuya are really getting married. There's some other things to come. I am not going to write the wedding just because I have no idea how a real Japanese wedding ceremony goes. If you know, tell me in a review. Then, I may write a wedding chapter.


	6. Marrying Him

**Itonami:** Not too late with this! Hope you enjoy it since I think this is by far the _worst_ chapter I have written so far. --;; Okay, maybe it's not that bad, but still…I'm not too proud of it.

Thank you so much for all of you who review this story! You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 6: Marrying Him

The morning after Grandfather Kuchiki's funeral procession was an opening to a warm, cloudy day. Byakuya sat on the porch as usual, meditating quietly, his peaceful demeanor unchanging even as he felt the presence of grace behind him. Hisana knelt beside him and stole a glance at the handsome Kuchiki.

"Where were you?" He asked, the only thing moving being his mouth.

Hisana inhaled deeply the air around them. "I was talking to ojii-sama."

"What did he say?"

She giggled. "He kept asking when the wedding was going to be."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Aa."

"Byakuya-sama, could we venture into the village today?" She asked quietly. Lately, she became a little bit bolder but still retained her quietness about her.

The man opened his eyes and gazed at her. For a moment, she was facing the garden, but then matched his eyes and smiled. He couldn't refuse. "You should learn how to ride a horse by yourself."

His voice was almost teasing, as if he knew that she had been terrified when they galloped to shinigami headquarters. Hisana carefully moved in front of him, Byakuya's eyes following her every move. She reached out and carefully undid the noble hairpieces from his head and brushed down some of his natural bangs.

"You should learn how to blend in with the crowd."

It was a challenge for a challenge.

Hisana dressed in her plainest kimono while Byakuya also dressed in a plain kimono and a hakama aside from his usual shinigami uniform. She had first insisted that he wear just a kimono, but he had said it looked too formal. He made sure she was also taking a haori with her.

Once outside, they were greeted by two horses each with their own saddle and reins. Byakuya gestured to the horse nearest Hisana. "We will not ride fast. I will help you mount."

True to his word, he settled her on top of the horse, her legs on the right side of the horse so that she was sitting sideways. Byakuya let her hold on to the reins. "He is obedient. You won't have to worry."

Hisana felt like a princess in a fairy tale while she sat straight on her horse. Byakuya mounted his own and began to walk it toward the gates. Immediately, her horse followed as if it knew she didn't want to be left behind. The horses walked side by side peacefully into town.

Hisana found riding very easy and simple as long as it did not require riding as fast as a lightning. The Kuchiki halted. "The horses would attract too much attention, Hisana."

She laughed. "Byakuya-sama is taking my challenge?"

His angular face hinted of a smile. "I seem to have the more difficult part of the challenge. You learned how to ride a horse far too easily." He offered his arm, which she looped with hers and they walked into town.

"A charming couple…"

"Beautiful woman, isn't she?"

"Is that a zanpakutou at his side?"

"He is so handsome…"

Whispers and quiet comments reached their ears, but they did not care. Hisana spotted a stand with colorful treats on display. She eagerly tugged on his arm and led to the stand. It turned out to be a candy shop like nothing she had seen before and she decided that she had to try one for herself.

The excited young woman popped a pink candy in her mouth, savoring the sweetness that coated her tongue. Taking another off the stand she held it out for Byakuya, who looked at her as if she had gone insane. "Would you like to try one?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly replaced his words with her piece of candy. He tasted a sweet apple flavor. Hisana proceeded to buy a bag of the different assortment of candies. "I did not realize you had a sweet tooth."

She laughed softly as she held the bag to her face. "I guess I have been missing these."

They walked further, but the Kuchiki stopped at a stand which sold hairpieces. An ivory pin lay at the far right, among the more expensive articles. It was relatively flat and rectangular in shape with a rose carved into the surface elaborately. "Do you like that one?"

Hisana smiled and nodded. "It is beautiful, Byakuya-sama."

The shinigami captain temporarily disguised as a villager asked and paid for it. It was put in a box for him and he put it in his kimono. Arm in arm, they continued walking while looking at various items.

Hours and hours passed until the clouds grew darker and signs of rain began to show. Byakuya, aware of how weak she would become if she caught a cold, gently yet urgently persuaded her to start back home. Hisana reluctantly followed him. They passed by a group of woman carrying laundry baskets full of the day's shopping. A central woman seemed to hold the attention of all the others.

"But did you hear? The poor little baby that Tsumata-san found by the river was kidnapped!"

Hisana abruptly froze when she heard those words. Even Byakuya stopped to listen. The chubby lady who was speaking continued her gossip.

"Tsumata-san thinks that it was a person from a poor area since the only evidence that crazy kidnapper left was a footprint. Only the poor areas don't wear any shoes…"

Hisana's shaking hand could not retain a grip on the bag of sweet treats in her hand and so it fell, the candy shattering into millions of pieces. Her hand around Byakuya's arm slid away as she stepped forward and she could only think of one thing.

_Rukia was alive!_

She stumbled toward the middle of the street as her mind swam in her own guilt and sorrow. "Ru…kia…" She whispered painfully. A carriage clattered toward her and Byakuya had to grab and pull her away before she got run over.

Hisana pushed her body away from his firm chest and began to unsteadily jog, her head turning everywhere, trying to spot anyone with a baby in their arms. The skies opened up then, the rain drenching her suddenly, but she did not notice. The winds picked up, starting to howl around her.

Byakuya caught her by the wrist but she wrenched it away, turning to look for her sister. "Rukia!" She screamed into the wind.

Hisana continued running, her eyes squinting in the rain as people rushed past her to find shelter. "Rukia!" The sound of rain drowned her voice out.

Frustrated and worried, he quickly gathered her up in his arms. His action was met by powerful resistance and squirming as Hisana kicked and hit his chest, screaming at him to let her go. Never had Byakuya heard the petite lady raise her voice before.

"Rukia! I'm sorry! Come back!" She screamed again. There was no need to cry. The sky was doing everything for her.

Byakuya tightened his hold on her and this time, Hisana gave up and just remained still in his arms. Water soaked him to the core, rivulets of the rain running down his face.

In order to get Hisana back to the manor as quickly as possible, he used his incredible speed, shyunpo, to get to where he had left the horses. Mounting swiftly, he held the reins of both horses and let them away at a gallop.

When they were in front of the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya leapt off the horse with Hisana still in his arms and went to his room. His cold hands almost shook as they fumbled to get the wet haori off of her. He put down his futon and placed her on top of it. He covered her with a blanket and barely hesitated before reaching to undo the obi. He kept his eyes averted out of respect from her naked form as he carefully slid the sodden garments off of her.

He replaced her clothes with his spare yukata. The patriarch was shivering and he also got out of his damp clothes.

The room was warm and Byakuya grew warm with the temperature. He sat next to Hisana's still form, his brows twisted together with worry.

The Kuchiki thought back to what had happened. Hisana's sister, Rukia, had been found by the river, yet she was kidnapped, perhaps for ransom. But there was a chance that it could have been another baby besides Rukia. This would have been an acceptable answer to a simpler person, but Byakuya was not one to believe in coincidences.

He had a servant bring in some hot tea for the two of them, though he was the only who drank it since Hisana remained quiet for another five hours. It was after twilight before she got up wearily.

Byakuya helped her up and held a cup of fresh water to her lips. Hisana took a small sip and gently pushed it away. The yukata was too large for her petite form, but she didn't pay any attention even when it slipped off one of her shoulders.

He carefully readjusted it and brushed away some of her bangs from her pale face. Her blue-violet eyes were blank and empty, only showing the raw emotion of maddening sorrow.

"I've committed a sin far too great, Byakuya-sama. You best not marry me." Hisana said quietly, bitterness lacing her voice.

He took her hand, wary of the slight flinch at the contact. He tightened his grip. Hisana forced down a sob and rested her head on his chest familiarly. Byakuya was still holding the cup of water, but he gently set it down to wrap both arms around her frail looking body.

"It's so cold, Byakuya-sama." She whispered, her body starting to shiver lightly.

He covered her with his blanket and allowed her to remain in her position against him.

* * *

Hisana was feverish the next morning. It was just like…

Byakuya pushed the thought from his mind and refused to finish it as he asked some of the maids to take care of her. He had to go to a senior officers' meeting in the Seireitei. With a last, backward glance at his beautiful fiancé, he left without a sound.

At the Court, several captains were already there making small talk. The Kuchiki was almost surprised to see Ukitake Jyuushiro, the thirteenth division captain, there as he smiled pleasantly at Soi Fong. Byakuya made an effort to stroll in noiselessly and unnoticed by the others, but Ukitake raised his head from his conversation and spotted the silent noble.

"Byakuya, good morning!" He called out good-naturedly.

Byakuya only nodded his head once to acknowledge the greeting.

"How is Utaka-san? Is she faring well?" He asked.

It was of no one else's business to know what was going on in his household, but the sixth captain shook his head. "She fell ill this morning, senpai."

Jyuushiro frowned out of concern. "I see. I hope she gets better. When will the wedding take place?"

"As soon as the arrangements are made." He replied. Without really caring about manners, he turned away and walked a little further to his assigned spot.

The thirteenth captain wondered how long he himself had been captain which was long before his sickness. Come to think of it, the young Kuchiki leader had joined the captain ranks rather easily. Jyuushiro had not been surprised since he had seen the young man in the academy. He was not a rookie captain, but perhaps fresh out of the title. No one would have guess though, since he was as serious about his rank as any shinigami could get.

Ukitake snapped out of his pondering moment when Shunsui entered, forever wearing his flashy pink flowered haori. His friend's new vice capatain, Ise Nanao, entered a little bit behind him with a book dutifully clutched in her arm.

"Oi, Ukitake, have you met my lovely Nanao-chan?" He asked with his lips puckered out and his chocolate eyes sparkling.

"We have met, Kyrouraku, and I don't think she appreciates you calling her Nanao-chan." He said a little disapprovingly, but he turned to her with his usual grin. "I hope being vice-captain is not too difficult for you…" The conversation continued.

Byakuya waited impatiently for the meeting to start and his impatience showed on his by a furrow of his brows and the twitching of his hands which were hidden inside the sleeves of his uniform.

"Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from the Court. A panicked servant from the Kuchiki manor came literally bounding up the steps. He was completely out of breath but relieved to have found his master. "Kuchiki-sama, Utaka-san is getting worse! Her fever has spiked!" He panted with his hands on his knees.

Without listening any further, he bowed to Yamamoto, who waved at him to go, and disappeared with a sigh of the wind.

The First squad taichou nodded gravely. "Let's hope that lovely woman gets better."

Byakuya had never used his highest capable shyunpo even when he was in the captain ranks so far, but he used it to get to the manor in under a minute. When he did, he was almost out of breath. His usually composed face was now displaying an array of emotions that made him look more vulnerable than ever.

He burst through the door of his room and found the maids quickly wiping the cold sweat off of Hisana's pale face. "What is happening?"

One of the servants bowed and shook her head. "Her fever sudden got worse. We don't know what to do."

After futile attempts to decrease her fever, Byakuya dismissed all of them and simply sat beside her again. He wrung a cloth waiting in a bowl of cold water and placed it on top of her burning forehead.

"If you give up now, I will not forgive you…not ever." He said, pushing away some of her bangs.

His only reply was her ragged, unsteady breathing. Hisana's body trembled as if she was fighting the illness in herself. And he held her hand throughout it.

It was another two weeks before Hisana was recovered fully. She was back to her smiling self and apologized to Byakuya profusely for not being able to recover quicker.

"Then get ready for a wedding tomorrow." He said as he handed her a wrapped box. She opened it to find the ivory hairpiece that he had bought week ago at the market. Hisana thanked him verbally and with a quick kiss on his cheek.

The wedding was quiet and many of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants were in attendance at the reception to fully congratulate them. Hisana proved to be the perfect hostess and invited them all of the captains and vice-captains to a formal dinner.

"It is alright, isn't it, Byakuya-sama?" She asked, smiling in her beautiful white kimono. He, looking striking and handsome in his black wedding garments, nodded but remained in his stoic personality.

Unohana Retsu and Hisana struck up an instant friendship which Byakuya did not seemed to mind. The fourth division female captain was charmed by Hisana's wit and ability to laugh.

"I presume Kuchiki-taichou is treating you well, Hisana."

The petite woman could only reply with a broad smile. Retsu let out a soft chuckle. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Retsu-san."

"And I will be monitoring your health from now on, Hisana. I heard about how much you struggled some weeks ago." She said firmly. "It would make me happy."

Hisana was extremely grateful for the offer. "I don't know what to say." She said while laughing.

"Just stay healthy, Hisana. I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou would want nothing more."

With Jyuushiro, Hisana was put at ease by his voice and friendly eyes. She didn't have to be quite so formal with him since he insisted that she did not refer to him as Ukitake-san. She also found out he had a sickness in the lungs that even with medicine and healing could not cure him of it.

"Hisana-san, have you been able to explore the markets?" Jyuushiro asked as Hisana handed him a cup of water.

She smiled. "Of course, though I haven't been able to go too far."

"Oh, I see, Kuchiki-san is too concerned with you wandering off too far?" He asked.

"Is your throat bothering you, Jyuushiro-san?" Hisana asked out of worry as she noticed his face constrict as he battled the urge to cough. The pretty woman patted his arm as he turned away completely to cough violently. The spasm racked his entire body and had to double over to lessen the pain in his abdomen.

"Is there something I can do for you, Jyuushiro-san?" She asked but he shook his head vaguely and he tried to regain his breath.

"Hisana." A familiar deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned while she was still patting the other man's arm.

"Byakuya-sama, Kaien-san was looking for you."

He nodded and gave her the barest hint of a smile which she returned fully and looked around to find Shiba Kaien. He walked away.

Ukitake got up and sighed. "Sorry about that, Hisana-san."

"No, no, it was you I was worried about. Perhaps this festive atmosphere isn't that great for you." She smiled through her concern.

"Go to Byakuya. I think he's getting a little antsy because I'm talking to you too much. I need to leave soon anyway." He gently shooed her away toward her husband.

Jyuushiro watched the Kuchiki wife brighten as she stood next to Byakuya while talking to his vice-captain. She was arm in arm with the groom and seemed to be so content with the man beside her. He smiled to himself and coughed lightly into his hand.

"A wonderful woman, that Hisana. Byakuya probably needs her…..more than I do." He sighed and disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Mission chapter accomplished! A faster update than usual, I think.

Jyuushiro likes Hisana! When did that happen? Sheesh, I am too random for my own good. Just make a triangle with Byakuya, Hisana, and Kenpachi while you're at it! --;; Just shoot me.

Don't worry, though. It is just a one-sided Jyuushiro x Hisana. I never really intended for anything like this to happen, but it just did. If you'd like to see more of the triangle, just tell me. If you don't, only slight mentions of it will be in the future. Not much to worry about.

Oh well…. R&R! Thanks!


End file.
